It is known to provide active agents to the skin for purposes of treating the signs of skin aging, providing anti-inflammatory benefits to the skin, or lightening the skin.
A particular class of anti-inflammatory agents is those that inhibit the cell transcription factor nuclear kappa-B (NFκB). For example, it is known that certain substituted resorcinols such as 4-hexyl resorcinol and tetrahydrocurcuminoids are NFκB inhibitors. Such compounds provide anti-aging benefits when applied to the skin. However, only a relatively small group of compounds have been identified as both effective and cosmetically acceptable.